


A Run in with Regret

by MeMyselfandI2008



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassed Gavin Reed, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Possibly OOC Gavin Reed?, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: Connor had a run in with Gavin Reed outside of work.Or: Gavin is a very awkward, embarrassed mess when Connor sees him with a flower tucked behind his ear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the Detroit: Become Human fandom. So, I hope you enjoy reading this little thing I thought of at 2 in the morning.
> 
> I hope this doesn't suck, and feel free to give me any constructive criticism!

It had been a relatively peaceful few weeks for Gavin Reed. He had taken off work to keep an eye on his niece while his sister was out on a business trip. Though, his peaceful few weeks would end on a very bitter note. Not because he had to go back to work, but because he had run into someone he ~~had a huge crush on~~ despised with every fiber of his being.

Kayla, his niece, had picked two flowers from the fresh soil, and offered one to Gavin, with a wide smile on her face, "Here! We can match!" she chirped, placing one of the flowers behind her ear. Gavin gently took the flower from his niece and tucked it behind his ear, flashing a wide smile and ruffling her hair.

"Detective Reed?" a voice questioned.

Gavin instantly froze and accidentally let a whispered "Shit," leave his lips. He prayed that Kayla hadn't heard him as he turned to face the android who was standing several feet away from him. Why was Connor at the park? Why, of all the individuals in the world, did he have the worst luck of running into this android prick? The android greeted Gavin with a simple "Hello, Detective," as his LED flashed yellow and his gaze locked on Gavin's ear.

 _Shit_.

The flower. Connor saw him with a damn _flower_ in his hair. What was going through the androids head? God, Connor will never see Gavin as even remotely threatening ever again, or even intimidating. He'll probably hold this as blackmail over him. Well, to be more specific, _Hank_ will use this as blackmail over him. Shit. Gavin can feel his face heating up out of embarrassment.

"Hello!" Kayla greeted, a wide grin spreading across her face, "I'm Kayla!" she added, waving lightly at Connor.

Connor turned his attention to the girl, his LED still resting on yellow, then flashing back to blue, "Hello. I'm Connor," he replied, smiling softly, "I was not aware you had a daughter, Detective Reed," he added, glancing up at Gavin, "Is this why you have been absent for the past several weeks?"

"She's my niece," Gavin corrected, "And yes. I'm keeping an eye on her while my sister is out of town," he added, doing everything in his power to keep from insulting the android. Connor seemed to take note that Gavin was holding himself back, possibly because his niece was with him. Kayla let out a soft gasp, "Uncle Gavin talks about you a _lot_!" she exclaimed. Connor raised an eyebrow, a curious look taking hold of his face as his LED flashed to yellow once more.

 _Goddamit_! Gavin loved his niece with all his heart, but sometimes she can talk too much for her own good.

"My mom said that if you talk about someone a lot, it means you _really_ like them!" Kayla went on "Like, like like them! So, I think my uncle like likes you!"

Gavin was trying _really_ hard not to insult Connor, and to keep from cursing up a storm, because shit, he was fucking  _embarrassed_. Quickly, Gavin said the first thing to come to his mind, glaring daggers at Connor, "I don't _like_  like you, plastic! Or like you!" he snapped, "The only reason I talk about you is because you pi- _tick_ me off!" he added. Gavin quickly turned to Kayla and offered a small smile, "Sweetie, I think we better get going," he said, the words leaving his mouth at a rapid pace, "It's getting pretty late," he added. Kayla frowned sadly and looked up at Gavin with those goddamn puppy dog eyes he could never say 'no' to, "But I wanna talk to the guy you like some more! _Please_!" she muttered, sticking out her bottom lip in a sort of pout.

Gavin swallowed thickly and felt sweat form at his brow. He loved his niece, he really did. But at this point? He just wants to crawl into a deep hole and die in it. God, he'll never hear the end of this little encounter, "I'm sorry, but we _really_ need to go," he said, taking a few steps away from Connor, who seemed to be watching the scene in amusement.

"Ugh, _fine_ ," Kayla grumbled in defeat. She turned her gaze to Connor and offered a big smile "It was nice to meet you, Connor!" she chirped. Connor gave a small nod in reply "It was nice to meet you as well, Kayla," he hummed, then gave a small smile to Gavin, "I shall see you at work, Detective."

There was no respond that came from Gavin, who quickly guided Kayla off to a nearby bus stop. As the pair walked off, Kayla glanced up at her uncle, "Uncle Gavin, it's going to be pretty hard for me to figure out if he's good enough for you," she spoke up, "I mean, he seems like a really nice guy, but if you want me to let you date him, than you gotta let me get to know him more!" she went on. Gavin let out a low groan and rubbed a free hand over his face, "Kayla, I told you, I don't like him. I only talk about him so much because he irritates me," he explained.

"But that's not what mom told me," Kayla argued, "Well, your mom enjoys embarrassing me in public, so take what she says with a grain of salt," Gavin replied. He was defintily going to have a few words with his sister over what had just transpired. Though, Gavin has no doubt she'll laugh her ass off over the exchange when she hears about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people requested I make a second chapter to this, so I figured, why not? I liked the idea’s suggested by Guest and RedVioletta in the comments of the first chapter and decided to sort of combined them. I’ve also got a few things planned out for future chapters!
> 
> Any constructive criticisms is appreciated, and I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> (I also fixed the tags, since this is more than just a one shot now.)

The day had been far too long for Gavin Reed, especially with Hank teasing him about yesterday’s event. He really shouldn’t be surprised that Connor told Hank about his run in with him, but it still pissed the detective off to no end. Luckily, Gavin managed to keep himself busy and ignore the feeling of dread and embarrassment that accompanied him throughout the work day.

That is, until Connor showed up in the break room. He gave Gavin a small smile as he approached the detective, who was seated at one of the tables in the room, “Hello, Detective Reed,” he greeted. Gavin shot the android a glare, quickly taking a long gulp from his coffee cup, “The fuck do you want, dipshit?” he asked, his voice laced with annoyance, “Your niece was very nice,” Connor stated, the smile still present on his face. Gavin nodded in agreement, “Yeah. She’s a good kid. Now, let me reiterate, _what the fuck do you want_?” Gavin growled the last few words in irritation, taking another drink from his cup.

Connor opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get a word in, a very excited voice shouted “Hi, Connor!”

Gavin nearly spit out his damn coffee. What the hell was Kayla doing here!? Gavin and Connor turned their attention to the voice and, sure enough, Kayla was walking up to them, waving excitedly at Connor and her uncle, “Hi, Uncle Gavin!” she chirped. Walking a few feet away from Kayla was her mom, who was doing everything in her power to hold back a smirk that threatened to tug on to her lips. Gavin shot his sister a hard glare, _“Oh, you little shit…”_ he mouthed. His sister gave a cheeky grin in response, _“Nice to see you too,”_ she replied.

Kayla smiled wide at Connor, “This is my mom!” she said excitedly, gesturing to her mom, “Mom, this is Connor,” she added, looking up at her mom and gesturing to Connor, “Nice to meet you,” Gavin’s sister greeted, outstretching her hand to the android, “I’m Julia.”

Connor returned the greeting, and shook her hand, offering a small smile.

Gavin quickly cut into the conversation before much else could be said, “What exactly are you two doing here?” he asked, hoping that he masked his frustration. Truth be told, he wasn’t frustrated with Kayla, after all, she was just a kid. He was, however, frustrated with his sister. Julia offered her brother a sickly sweet smile, “Kayla has always wanted to see where you work, and I, conveniently, had the day off today. So, I thought we’d stop by and see you,” she explained. Gavin wanted to say “Convenient my ass,” but with Kayla present, he couldn’t. Gavin briefly glanced at Kayla, before turning his attention to Connor, “Could you... _please_ , get me another cup of coffee?” he asked, praying that Connor wouldn’t question why he was suddenly being nice. Connor gave a small nod, making the connection that he was being nice because Kayla was in the same room as them.

Kayla, without missing a beat, followed Connor over to the coffee maker, talking his ear off along the way, “When did you first meet Uncle Gavin? And when did he tell you that he like likes you?” she asked, “Also, he told my mom about you, and said he was _super_ embarrassed about you seeing him with a flower in his hair,” she added, giggling lightly at the memory.

Gavin felt his face flush a light pink and immediately turned his attention to Kayla, a look of betrayal taking hold of his face. Julia felt a snicker slip from her mouth, making a note to thank her daughter later for embarrassing Gavin.

Connor offered Kayla a small smile, and chuckled lightly at the excited little girl, “Well, to answer your first question, we meet during a case,” he replied, grabbing a paper cup from the counter, “And he hasn’t told me that he ‘like likes’ me,” he added, picking up the pitcher of coffee and pouring its contents into the cup. Kayla smiled wide and placed her hands on her hips, “That’s probably because he’s waiting for me to approve of you,” she said proudly, “After all, he knows that it’s my job to make sure he’s dating a gentleman,” she added.

Gavin held back a groan as he rubbed at his tired eyes, “I hate you… So much…” he muttered, in reference to his sister. Julia lightly punching him in the shoulder, “Hey, I gotta embarrass you every once in a while, otherwise you’ll get too cocky,” she replied, letting a smirk slip onto her face. Gavin sighed, muttering a small “Yeah, okay. That’s fair.”

At least Connor didn’t acknowledge the fact that Gavin was embarrassed about yesterday’s ordeal. The android and Kayla made their way back to the small table, and Connor gently placed the cup of coffee by Gavin’s empty one, “ _Thanks_...” the detective quietly muttered.

“Can I see where you sit out there?” Kayla asked, lightly tugging at Connor’s sleeve and gesturing to the various desks outside of the break room. Connor turned his gaze down to Kayla and gave a small nod, “Of course,” he replied, “It’s over this way,” he added, guiding Kayla in the direction of his desk. She gave a victories “Yay!” as she skipped alongside Connor. Gavin would have stopped them, but he could never find it in his heart to deny her of certain things. He only hoped that Hank wouldn’t have too much of an influence on his niece.

A comfortable silence fell between the two siblings, watching as Kayla excitedly walked beside Connor, “Are you coming to the family gathering, next week?” Julia asked, turning her gaze from her daughter to Gavin, offering him a light smile. Gavin let out a soft scuff and crossed his arms, leaning against the table, “No,” he replied simply. Julia’s smile didn’t falter, “Everyone misses-”

“Comparing me to our brother? Yeah, I figured,” Gavin quickly cut in, an aggravated look taking hold of his face, “You know that’s not true,” Julia replied “Mom and Dad have asked me about you, and it’s obvious that they’re proud of what you’ve accomplished,” she added “Even if they compare you to Elijah-”

Gavin quickly hushed his sister, muttering a small, “Not so loud!”

The past was something that Gavin liked to keep to himself, and he would never hear the end of it if anyone at the precinct figured out he was related to the one and only, Elijah Kamski; the man who brought androids into being. When Gavin was little, he’d always be compared to Elijah, always be told he should be just like him; respectable to others, well mannered, and an over all gentlemen. But Gavin wasn’t like that. He’d get into fights, bad mouth anyone he didn’t respect ~~or~~ ~~anyone he had a crush on~~ , and was just a chaotic ball of energy.

“It’s funny,” Julia spoke up, pulling Gavin from his thoughts, “He’s the reason you hate androids, yet you managed to fall in love with one,” she stated. Gavin felt his face heat up as he quickly turned to her, “I don’t have a crush on Connor!” he snapped, “Who said anything about Connor,” she replied, a sly smirk playing on her lips. Gavin scuffed, shooting her a hard glare, “I hate you,” he grumbled. Julia gave a light laugh and slid her arm over her brothers shoulder, wrapping him in a one armed hug, “Like I said, it’s my job to embarrass you every once in a while so you don’t get cocky,” she said in a sing song voice, pinching Gavin’s cheek lightly, “Would you knock it off!” Gavin snapped, a small smile tugging at his lips as he smacked Julia’s hand away from his cheek.

“All joking aside,” Julia began, releasing her hold on Gavin and pulling out her phone, “You should considering coming,” she said, typing out the information on the family gathering and sending it to Gavin, “If you want, you can even bring Connor,” she added. Gavin raised an eyebrow, a confused look taking hold of his face, “Why? It’s obvious that you-know-who will recognize him and question why I brought him with,” he replied. Julia offered a soft smile. It was one of those rare smiles she gave Gavin, where she was being sincere, “Because he’s familiar. You haven’t seen the family in so long, I think it’d be good for you to have someone to take comfort in,” she explained, gently placing a hand on Gavin’s shoulder and giving it a light squeeze, “And yes, I’ll be there with Nathan and Kayla, but I think Connor would help you a lot better. Especially with our brother there,” she added.

Gavin let out a soft sigh and slowly nodded, “Alright... I’ll think about it,” he muttered. Julia nodded her head in approval, “Well, Kayla and I should probably be heading out. After all, you’ve got some important paperwork to do,” she hummed, walking off to see where her daughter and Connor had run off to. Gavin followed, picking up the cup of coffee that Connor had gotten him as he left.

The two siblings spotted Connor and Kayla at Connor’s work desk and approached the pair.

Kayla seemed to be holding most of the conversation, with Connor adding in little snippets here and there, “...Then the girl he was dancing with tripped over and fell into a plant!” Kayla explained, “And the guy who tried to help her up ended up slipping and falling into the plant with her!”

“Dear lord, what conversation did we just walk in on?” Gavin muttered to his sister, who gave a small shrug in response.

Julia gently tapped her daughter on the shoulder, gaining her attention, “Hey, sweetie,” she greeted, offering her a wide smile. Kayla returned it, “Hi mom!” she replied. She turned back to face Connor and continue with her story, when Julia cut her short, “We’re gonna head out here shortly,” she stated. Kayla turned her head back to face her mom and felt a frown slip onto her lips, “But mom!” she argued, “I want to talk to Connor some more! I still haven’t figured out if he’s good for Uncle Gavin to date!” she added.

Gavin did his best to ignore the feeling of his cheeks heating up, “Sweetie, I’m not planning on dating Connor anytime soon,” he stated. Kayla crossed her arms over her chest and a sudden look of determination fell on her face, “You can keep telling yourself that Uncle Gavin, but _I_ know the truth!” she exclaimed. Julia quickly scooped up her daughter in her arms, “Okay, well, it was nice meeting you, Connor,” she quickly stated in one breath, “But we should take our leave and go,” she added, quickly making her way to the exit.

“You can’t silence the truth, Uncle Gavin!” Kayla shouted over Julia’s shoulder.

Gavin swallowed thickly and quickly made his way to his desk without another word exchanged between him and Connor. The detective loved his niece more than anything, but sometimes... Sometimes she made Gavin question his life choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much appreciate, so feel free to leave one! I hope you have a lovely day/afternoon/night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated, so feel free to leave one! Have a lovely day/afternoon/night.


End file.
